pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Toddler
A toddler is a young child of about 3 to 6 years. The term infant is difficult to define. Generally one can say that infancy begins after infancy , when the child to the kindergarten goes, and ends around the age of six, when the child becomes more aware, more realistic and more abstract thinking and the third group (Netherlands ) or first grade (Flanders) is the primary school. Contents * 1 Development * 2 Education ** 2.1 Netherlands ** 2.2 Flanders * 3 See also Development Infancy is a period of exciting development for a child. This phase in the development starts at the moment when the child put some developmental milestones. A three year old can include: * his first sentences say, so-called three-word phrases (see also language acquisition ) * daytime housebreak * open to instruction * simple drawings, eg. with buttons, flowers, suns etc. * on tricycles * with large blocks play * play a role, eg. in the doll corner * his own wish to make clear, often by "no" to say From the age of three years, a toddler learns a lot. He develops from a child playing freely until a child is ready to consciously learn in elementary school. This has everything to do with the development of his brains and his ability to consciously, realistic and abstract thinking. In many other countries is much less pronounced than in the Netherlands and especially in Belgium appointed a separate phase for this age group. In many languages, there is no specific word for infants between 3 and 6 years. In English, for example, is called baby or infant (babies from 0 up to 2 years), toddler (toddler of 2 to 3 years) and child or''youngster'' (child aged 4 to 12 years). In England, the playgroup or nursery school for very young children. Children go to primary school from their fifth year until they are 11 years old. Education [ edit ] edit In the Netherlands one closes at the English school system. However, it does use the same word and thus phase-division as applied in Belgium. Young children go later (available from 4 years compulsory from 5 years) to the primary school . Until then, the toddlers at home or in a day care or preschool playground are collected. Group 1 is the first grade of elementary school. If a child is four years, it may after his birthday in group 1. From five years there is compulsory . Often this is called the youngest infants. Group 2 is the second grade of elementary school. These are generally children aged 5 and 6 years. These children are of school age and are called oldest children. Flanders [ edit ] In Flanders allowed children from 2 years and 6 months, after a holiday, boarding in the kindergarten . In Flanders there are still some independent kindergartens. Usually, however, these are attached to a primary school and speaks of the primary school for children and students up to 12 years. After primary school or elementary school pupils go on to secondary education . Category:Child